Dealings
by Keikokin
Summary: This was a winner of the TSS Challenge award. Harry and Draco take a walk around the lake. Can they deal with their feelings? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


Author: Keikokin

Title: Dealing

Winner of The Silver Snitch Lion meets serpent award

Rating: PG13

Warning: Fluff

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

When the pressures of the world are becoming too much,  
Harry takes a walk around the lake. He isn't the only  
one. Challenge from Silver was lightly snowing outside Hogwarts. But, Harry Potter was seething with emotions and could not spare a thought for the cold. He had all these bottled up  
feelings to keep him warm. Walking resolutely toward  
the lake, the voices in the head kept him company.

/Why do we always have to fight with each other? Isn't  
he sick of it? I'm sick of it. Every day since we  
arrived, we have fought. /

Looking around, Harry saw he was alone. He sighed and  
figured he could talk out loud. He failed to notice  
the slip of a green robe as it took cover behind a  
tree.

"Why? Just tell me why. I just don't understand.  
Every single day we go through this nonsense. You  
would think in the winter before we graduate we could  
stop! I mean, we have a bunch of stuff in common! We  
both love Quidditch; Neither of us can stand our  
friends or having people tell us what to do! Ugh."

Draco left his cover from behind the tree and began to  
walk the other way around the lake, but Harry hadn't  
noticed. Before long, Draco was talking to himself as  
well.

"Maybe I don't want to fight either. You think of that  
just once? Can we even break this habit? Speaking of  
which, where the hell are my cigarettes? Ah."

Draco lit up and inhaled the fumes, taking comfort in  
the familiar taste.

He failed to see Harry lighting up on the other side  
of the lake as well. Harry started to walk around the  
lake once again, while talking to himself.

"It's torture. It hurts so much to fight like this  
for so long. I don't want to have to worry about  
running into him after we graduate because he might  
hex me. But, what kind of fool am I to even care?"

He shook his head in a mirror image to the blond  
across the lake from him.  
Draco sighed as he began to talk to himself again.

"It's not that I don't like the guy. He seems okay  
deep down."

Draco looked over at Harry and let his eyes roam over  
the figure of the Gryffindor Seeker.

"Damn, he's got a sweet body on him. I bet he's good  
in bed. But he's probably as straight as an arrow,  
damn it. Maybe that's why I fight him; because I know  
I can't have him."

The Slytherin laughed out loud as he saw Harry smoking  
a fag too. Harry heard it and looked around and  
nodded in Draco's direction. The blond stared at him  
and waved.

"OH great what is he doing out here? Shite, can the  
guy get any closer to perfection? That hair of his  
against the snow is just so damn hot. Shite. He's so  
not gay. He has probably bedded half the women  
in the school. Oh man, I bet he's a great shag  
though."

Harry shook his head and mindlessly continued to walk.  
Draco smiled as he saw Harry headed in his direction  
again. He had thought when the Gryffindor noticed his  
presence he would leave.

"I wonder if I should try to make things right between  
us before we graduate. Damn, it is going to suck to  
go back to that Manor…alone. Even my own stupid  
parents had to get caught and locked up. And what did they do it for,  
some idiot that Potter killed with one stroke of his  
wand? I should thank him, really; what awful parents.  
I would have been better off an orphan, like him."

Draco began to walk again. Harry glanced up and saw  
how close he was getting to the Slytherin, and began to  
feel very insecure about his choice of direction. 

"Maybe away from the school we can have one  
conversation without fighting. I need to get in touch  
with reality. The next thing you know I'll be  
wondering if he is thinking about me. But he seems  
okay, deep down. I've seen him with other people, when  
he doesn't think anyone is looking. I remember seeing  
him help a first year that got lost trying to find  
potions. So, which is the real Draco Malfoy; the one  
who is an absolute git, or the one who helps little  
first years? Does anyone else see this, or is it just  
me?"

Harry walked over to a tree and watched Draco as he  
drew closer. He laughed softly. Draco seemed to be  
talking to himself as well.

"Why am I so consumed by this? What does it matter if  
we don't become friends or even talk before we  
graduate? Maybe it's because he has me being nice to  
first years, or thinking about running my fingers  
through his hair. Or, is it because when I play  
against him it excites me as like nothing else?"

Harry caught the last few words of Draco's monologue,  
and his ears perked up.

"As like nothing else?" Harry asked, softly breaking into  
Draco's thoughts.

"Oh, hello," Draco looked down and flicked his butt  
away.

Harry flicked his to join Draco's.

"You going to answer my question, or are we going to  
have another fight?"

"Ok, but if we have a question and answer session it  
will be honest answers or no answers at all, deal?"

"OK. So answer."

"Yes, as like nothing else."

"Were you talking about playing against me excites you  
as like nothing else?"

"Yes."

Harry went quiet and then said.

"It's the same for me. You are the best damn Seeker I  
have to go against."

"So how come I never see you dating anyone? I mean  
the famous Harry Potter; the girls must be throwing  
themselves at you."

"Yeah, they did for a long time until I came out last  
year."

"What?"

"Didn't you know? I thought Slytherin House would  
have been the first to figure me out."

"So now you have guys throwing themselves at you  
instead?"

"Not that interest me."

"So I saw that big spread on you in Witch Weekly, the  
Wizarding Worlds most eligible bachelor; pretty  
impressive. I bet you had loads of dates after that."

"None, actually, but, word got out about me being gay  
around the same time."

Harry went quiet for a second then began again.

"This is pretty sad; both of us getting more turned on  
by Quidditch than anything else."

"Yeah, if we weren't fighting all the time, maybe we'd  
be dating by now."

"Do you think we could stop fighting, Draco?"

"I'd sure like to Harry."

"So would I, Draco, so would I. Deal?"

"Deal, Harry."

"Man, at this rate we could be dating by graduation,  
Draco."

"Or even sooner, Harry."

"Well, if we did that, at least we have our own rooms  
this year."

"True."

"I have an invisibility cloak too."

"So do I, back at the Manor."

"I've heard that place is something else. I'd like to  
see it sometime."

"I'll take you over the Winter Holiday to see it if  
you'd like."

"Deal, Draco."

"Hmm, this is rather nice getting to talk to you  
without all the fighting."

"Well, no more fighting was our first deal."

"And the second was taking you to the Manor for the  
holidays."

"What should our third be?"

"To go out with each other, Harry?"

"Deal. Starting when, Draco?"

"Now," and Draco swept Harry into his embrace and  
kissed him like a man dying of hunger. It was  
passionate, needy and desperate.

Harry's kisses were, in turn, voracious. He seemed to writhe with hidden  
depths of desire for the blond man who was holding him  
so tightly, pinned to the tree at his back. When Draco  
ended the kiss and began to kiss along Harry's jaw  
line he chuckled, as Harry gasped out one word.

"Deal."


End file.
